


don't you mess with a little girl's dream 'cause she's liable to grow up mean

by carolss



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Jadis sorri vendo a jovem mulher passando seu batom vermelho escarlate na frente do espelho antes delas partirem.





	don't you mess with a little girl's dream 'cause she's liable to grow up mean

Jadis sorri vendo a jovem mulher passando seu batom vermelho escarlate na frente do espelho antes delas partirem.

“Qual é a graça ?” Susan pergunta sem se virar, olhando para a outra mulher pela reflexão do espelho.

“Apenas pensando que talvez eu deveria ter tentado te fazer minha aliada ao invés do seu irmão no nosso primeiro encontro”

“Teria sido inútil. Você não teria conseguido convencer a menina que eu era”

“Mas a mulher sim e é da mulher que eu preciso agora”

“Claramente”

Há uma melancolia em sua voz, mas Susan também parece lisonjeada. Jadis se aproxima, deixa suas mãos correrem do pescoço até o canto dos lábios da jovem mulher e limpa um pouco do que ficou borrado.

“Você está pronta ?”

“Sim” Susan diz e guarda o batom escarlate no bolso do casaco.

Ela segura a mão da feiticeira branca e assim ela retorna para Nárnia.


End file.
